You Got Me
by Praecipula
Summary: SasuNaru. Two-shots. Naruto was furious when he learned of his stepfather's plan together with his boyfriend. After he ran away from them, courtesy of the bodyguard he rented, he landed working as a housemaid to a banker which house was ready to crumble.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** You Got Me

**Author:** Praecipula

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Taken, Based and Inspired from:** Calle Pogi Series 'Ryu' by the beautiful and unique Sonia Francesca (I hope she doesn't kill me for this)

**Warning:** Yaoi (boyxboy), language and..also I won't add any Japanese words or phrases including '-sensei, -san, -kun' or any of the likes. This is not set in japan so I don't see any point of using them. And last, forgive any grammar mistakes and misused words for English is not my native language.

**NOTE:** This if for _**SasuNaru Day**_! Thank you **Master of Rebels** for creating such a wonderful day. And even though I admit my love for this pairing is now slowly eloping bit by bit, my gratitude will never fade away. SN has been the first yaoi pairing I adored so I'm quite remorseful I'm edging away from it now. I just can't stand it nowadays. Sasuke has to be a bastard in most fics and though I agreed that image cannot be taken away, its taking too far when he begins fucking everyone he meets. But let's just forget all that! This is supposed to be a day where love reigned. .

**Rating:** M (I'm taking the safe side)

**Pairing:** SasuNaru (aheeem)

**Summary:** Naruto was furious when he learned of his stepfather's plan together with his boyfriend. After he ran away from them, courtesy of the bodyguard he rented, he landed working as a housemaid to a banker which house was ready to crumble.

* * *

**You Got Me**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki bounced happily on his feet as he got out from his bathroom. The sunlight flittering brightly on the entirety of his bedroom, curtains wide open for all to see the inside. Some would be disturbed by the thought that someone might see them while dressing but Naruto knew the workers of this place knew better than to peep at their employee.

One broken leg, a bleeding nose, black-eye that lasted for months were the last proof of what catastrophe would come if they dare.

Last time he heard, the guy was still on a wheelchair.

Facing the mirror that rest upon the wide dresser, Naruto ruffled his wet blonde hair with his tanned hands, well-muscled chest puffed out as he took a deep breath to inhale the see breeze that flew calmingly. Bright azure eyes glinted while he stared at the peaceful sea that reflected on the glass.

God, he's so excited to start his day.

He walked towards his wardrobe, quickly fishing out an orange t-shirt and white khaki shorts to dress his self-up. Taking a quick glance at the mirror one last time before he exited his room to start his usual routine. And his first stop was, of course, the kitchen.

"Food!" he yelled with a grin.

A man in his thirties turned around with a smile, his dark-chestnut hair tied into the back of his head, a scar running across from the top of his nose, just below his two equally brown eyes. "Good morning Naruto. I see you're especially...enthusiastic today."

The blonde only widened his grin as he took a seat on the table. "You know why Iruka. Kabuto is coming today."

Umino Iruka's smile disappeared in an instant, his forehead knotting as he stared at the other's almost glowing aura. "Who's that?" he asked in a nonchalant manner, turning on the breakfast he was in the process of cooking before the blonde showed up.

Naruto's eyes dimmer a little at the obvious way his caretaker was ignoring his boyfriend of three months.

Kabuto Yakushi was one of the famous actors nowadays and they met when his stepfather made him come to a party he was invited. Kabuto immediately expressed his interest the first time their eyes met. He was persistent, sweet, and romantic and everything a person could ask for. Naruto was not really into finding a partner at that time but he couldn't help falling for the guy.

Kabuto never gave up on him. Driving from the capital city to the province where the blonde's late parent's beach house was. The older man never complained even when he had to drive late in the night because a shooting took longer than necessary. And Naruto cherished him for that. For making him feel special and admired…oh god, he's turning into a cheesy corn.

But Iruka never approved. For a reason the blonde couldn't get, the brown-haired man hates Kabuto with passion.

"You know I love him, Iruka." Naruto started his usual monologue just as the other put a plate of food in front of him.

Grimacing, Iruka started cleaning the cooking materials he used. "Are you kidding me kiddo? How could you associate the word love to that monkey? Every time he's here, I feel like the earth is experiencing some storm because of how strong his air was."

"He's not that much of a bragger…is he?"

"Hah! I tell you, he's not a normal human being. Actually, he's really not. Had I told you about that time where I was watching T.V and admiring this new released of iPad and then he just came out of nowhere, bragging how he bought the stuff a long time ago." The sound of clinking of the dishes got louder as Iruka started brushing them with more force. "A long time ago? Is he even on earth? iPad just got release, for heaven's sake!"

"Calm down, Iruka." Naruto chuckled nervously when he stared at the nearly combusting face of the other. "He's just being misunderstood a lot of time. Kabuto's not really like that."

"When in front of you." Came the snapped reply.

Finishing his breakfast, Naruto got up in haste, not really in the mood to argue with the man further.

"Are you finished?" Iruka asked as he turned to leave.

Naruto's eyebrow shot mockingly. "No, really, I'm just about to start." He ducked the sponge that was thrown at his head, cackling as he ran to the direction of the beach resort.

"See this? The paint's starting to peel, tell Genma to brush it even with little amount." The blonde scratched the peeling paint to emphasize his point, his workers following him obediently behind as he point out more of the things that needed to be fixed in the resort.

He's late father had left him this treasure after he died from an accident. Namikaze Minato and his first wife, Naruto's biological mother named Kushina Uzumaki build this beach resort out of nothing. Two years after his mother died, Minato remarried again, to a man named Orochimaru.

Naruto didn't have any protest against his father sudden change of preference since he know the man still love his mother and forever will. And Orochimaru is a good man too.

Observing the little kids that were playing tag on the beach, his eyes softened. He held this place to his heart, treasuring it more than anything else. It is the only place that reminds him of his little family had been, with his father laughing softly as his little body ran from the wave and his mother's long red hair flapping against the cool blue water while she chased after him, imitating a shark. He promised them he would protect this golden place and god, he will.

Sighing contentedly, he turned to face his workers only to halt at their grim expressions that he could practically see a dark cloud hovering above their heads.

"What's wrong with you people of the world?"

"Eehh.." a man answered nervously, his hand scratching the back of his head. "We heard there will be a removing of workers that will happen."

"Boss." Another voice came, a lithe body shoving his way against the clutter of employees. "You know this is the only job we have. What will we feed our family if-"

Naruto's hands rested on his narrow waist as he widened his eyes at them. "Who the hell spread this gossip again?"

Hope flickered through the eager eyes as they chorused a question. "We won't be fired?"

"I don't know who's bored enough of his life to spread this news but there won't be any. I'm short at employees at it is."

"Motherfuck. I lost dinner, sleep and breakfast for this shit?" Izumo, another worker whined in a loud voice as he slumped weakly on the wall Naruto had been scratching a while ago. "I'll eat the intestines of the one who did this."

The blonde was about to make a comment but a loud voice calling his name made his head snapped to the approaching figure of Iruka.

"What's wrong?"

"Your 'boyfriend'", Iruka spats the word in disgust, "Is in the house, currently destroying our appliances with his hurricane."

Group of laughter were heard as the other monkeys joined the brown-haired man at mocking Naruto's boyfriend. He glared at them, bonking their heads one by one (Except for Iruka because he'll pay hell for it) with a pout.

"Why can't you leave Kabuto alone? He's a good man." The blonde complained, stomping his feet rather childishly.

Kotetsu snickered. "Just as your stepfather is a saint?"

"God, you fucker!" Izumo pointed an accusing finger at the other. "I dare you say that again and I'll choke myself with sea water."

The arguments continued and Naruto shook his head with a smile as he walked away from them quietly. Everyone that works for the resort loathed his stepfather so much, saying that he had a nasty attitude. The blonde was the only person they could talk to comfortably, not afraid that they'll be fired in a minute.

Orochimaru was a devil, demon, and every creature that live in hell, they say. Naruto had never believed them since he haven't seen what they're talking about yet. As long as he remembers, his stepfather was always there for him. Not that they're close, far from that, since even if he accepted of his father second marriage, there was still a wall that stop him from completely replacing his mother with his stepfather.

When he reached their house, not far from the resort itself, he couldn't help but let his excitement show on his face more. The six vertical birthmark on his cheeks stretching a little as his smile took over his lips. He entered the living room but Kabuto wasn't there.

He only knew one more place where the man could be. At his stepfather's study.

One more thing that he loves about his boyfriend was that he managed to sates his stepfather's pickiness on men. Orochimaru rarely approved of his last boyfriends, not that he had many before.

The snippets of conversation that reached him confirmed his guess, and he nearly ran to the slightly opened door of the study before a mention of his name halted his form outside.

"My patience is thinning Kabuto!" he heard his stepfather hissed. "Why can't you ask him to marry you already?"

Naruto barely stopped the gasp that he produced. Marriage? He hadn't thought of it before but…a flash of Kabuto's eyes, staring fondly at him made him blush. Maybe marrying his boyfriend, even if they've only been going out for three months, was not a bad idea.

"Uncle, it's not that easy to ask him."

"And why is it so?"

"You know how long I have to court him before he finally gave in. And this time, it's marriage we're talking about."

"You already made him fell in love with you; I don't see what the problem is still!"

"But-"

"You've already bed him, didn't you?"

"Yes but-"

"Then go on and ask him already! I'm so bored with this pathetic life! I'm not a babysitter! Damn you, Minato! How could he do this to me! I swear if he's still alive, I'll rip his body apart then sell his meat to cannibals!"

"Easy, uncle. Let's wait a little more."

"More? I have been waiting for a long time now, how could I wait more? Just ask him already. The earlier we kill him, the earlier we get his inheritance. And the earlier you could be free from that stupid blonde."

Blue-eyes widened in shock, his one foot taking a step backward as he pressed his hands to his gaping mouth. His ears couldn't believe it, his mind can't, he just can't. How could the two people he let into his heart do this to him? How could they plan his death with easiness?

And Kabuto? He thought…he thought they love each other. Was that all a lie? The promise the man told him about them being together forever, was that all a lie? It couldn't be, could it? Their relationship had been strong…so strong to just be exchange with money but…but…

His pounding heart jerked him out of his frozen state and he ran as far away as he can from the two demons inside the room. He doesn't know them anymore, one second they're his everything and then they become monsters. His vision blurred as more tears fell but he don't care.

He _can't_ care anymore.

* * *

Naruto's eyes held certain coldness as he picked up his luggage. All he had to do was wait for the bodyguard he rented from a special agent company. After the initial denial of what was happening behind his back finally faded, his rage showed up. How could those two slaves of Satan even think of snatching his inheritance? The resort?

Damn them.

Damn them to hell.

He won't let himself be degraded like this and he definitely won't be killed easily just as the two thought. He'll make sure they rot in prison and pay for their ridiculous shit plan of making his lifespan short. Oh, they'll pay, they will.

Iruka's familiar face poked inside his room. "Naruto, your friend's already here."

The blonde nodded silently, turning away from the glass-tilled wall of his room to make his way downstairs. As much as leaving _his_(and forever his) place pained him, he knew he had to do this for the sake of ridding the world of two germs that dared took the form of humans.

As soon as he landed on the floor, his evil plotting nearly turned to dust as his supposed-to-be bodyguard faced him with a friendly smile, pink hair (oh god, is that even acceptable in the world of military?) swaying as she tilted her head to greet his presence, emerald eyes curiously scrutinizing it's new client.

He had been really discontented when the agency assigned a woman to him but after a loud voice yelled at him for gender equality over the phone (hey, gender equality wasn't famous when he was born) he had no choice but to trust the girl's determined words of protecting him and solving the case.

"Sakura!" He greeted with a faked overjoyed voice.

As part of their plan, they had to act as close friends so Naruto could come with her without rising any suspicion from his whore of step-shit-added-of-the-family and his soon to be incapacitated bullshit of a lover. If he wasn't so disgusted over having another sex with that ugly lizard again, he would make sure his tiny little penis wouldn't get out of his asshole in one piece.

Haruno Sakura, the full name she'd given him, grinned as she jumped to give him a bear hug. "Oh god, I can't wait for this get-together. The whole gang will be there." She giggled in barely contained giddiness.

A loud cough interrupted their 'reunion', making them snapped their heads to the source. Orochimaru stood there with a pleasant smile, making Naruto want to howl in bloody murder and pierce that ass-look-alike-face of his with a ballpen.

"I see, is this your friend Naruto?"

"No, no, no he's actually my sister." He said in a dead-panned voice, creating a sudden silence around the living room before Sakura's hearty laughed broke the tension.

"Hahaha, Naruto, you hadn't change. Still the joker." The pink-haired girl gave him a playful punch.

"Of course he is." Another voice interrupted, followed by two pairs of pale hands wrapping themselves around his waist as Kabuto pulled him away from Sakura's grip on his shoulder. "Is there anything I could do to persuade you to not go and instead spend the weekend with me...hmm...honey?"

Naruto could have a stroke in that instant as he attempted to still his hands from reaching for the table and slam it into the fucker's head. Although when the man whispered huskily on his ear how they hadn't had sex for two days, he agreed that killing the man right there and then would be worth the time he'll spend in the prisoner.

"No, _honey_, " It was really a good thing he hadn't eaten anything for breakfast. "You know I had to this for old time's sake."

Sakura, sensing the blonde's murderous intent, looked at her wrist watch pointedly before exclaiming they're gonna catch up to traffic if they didn't leave early. The blonde sighed in relief as they got into the pink-haired girl car, he didn't felt like he could hold the urge to kill someone anymore if he stayed on that two traitor's presence any longer.

As soon as they got some distance from the resort, Sakura's cheerful façade melt into nothing but memory, lips pressing into a thin line as her forehead took a frown to make a way for her professional expression. "So.." she started, not looking at his incredulous face for her transformation, "What do you plan to do now?"

Naruto sighed, slumping his suddenly tired body deeper into the passenger seat. "I don't know. I just want to shove sticks in their throat, pull it out from their shit-coated ass, skin them alive then make them a barbeque and eat them joyously, crunching their sinful eyes like I do with fishes."

"Okay. What else?"

"I don't know." He groaned in frustration. "And I need a place where I could stay."

"Hmmm…I think I know the perfect place for you."

* * *

Dimmed azure eyes glared at the couple that seated across from him. Table napkin clenched tightly inside his fist at the nerve of this people to show public display of affections in his face. He was experiencing his first real heartbreak and currently planning to do a meticulous plan for the untimely death of two pathetic excuses of living things and these couple just sat there, stuffing breads into their mouths sweetly?

"Hey, Chouji!" a brash voice called out in annoyance.

The fat guy immediately snapped his head to the person, momentarily forgotten that it's his turn to feed his girlfriend. Naruto couldn't help but smirk triumphantly at the disgruntled girl before he too focused his gaze on the man standing on the counter of the bakeshop Sakura had deposited him into while she worked some things for his case.

A brunet with shaggy hair stared at the man called 'Chouji' in obvious impatience. Naruto couldn't help frowning at the red triangle tattoo in each of his cheek and the swirl ones on the fat guy too. What's up with these people? Is this the new 'in' in fashion nowadays? Well, maybe he's not that far behind, he thought absently as he scratched the marks on his own cheeks.

"What do you want, Kiba?"

"Come on dude, can't you leave Ino for a while? Your bakery needs you!" The one named Kiba growled, coming around the counter to get his orders by himself. What? Is this how close the people in this town is?

"That's fifty." Chouji informed as the brunet strode to their table, his girlfriend tugging at his plump cheek to demand attention.

Kiba was about to pull the amount of money from his pocket when the owner uttered "Each", making him screeched in disbelief. "What the fuck man? Is your flour made from gold?"

"The rest of your bill is the price for interrupting Ino's and my time."

"I don't want it anymore!" The brunet growled, throwing the brown paper plastic across the couple's table, eliciting a curse from the blonde woman that they called 'Ino'. "It's even more expensive than Starbucks!"

"Kiba." A timid voice joined the arguing group. "I'll pay if you want."

The brunet suddenly grinned mischievously as he pulled a dark-haired woman by the waist, inhaling her scent through the top of her head. "Ah, Hinata. Just the right girl to will away any dark evil aura coming from greedy bakers who took advantage of innocent customers who only want to buy their beautiful goddess a piece of bread. And for that, I shall pay for it with no further argument."

Ino cackled haughtily. "Whipped boy."

"Take that back you blonde witch!"

"Ahh, Chouji, he's scolding me…"

At this point, Naruto was already gritting the table napkin between his teeth as he glared at the two couple. There should be a law against these people. As he finally had enough, he stood up harshly; making the people in the bakery focused their gaze into his furious face, napkin still in his mouth. With as much dignity he could muster, he made his grand exit, nose poised in the air.

He could still hear the murmurs of the people as he crossed the street, asking who he was and that 'mommy, is table napkin edible?'.

Bowing his head, depression once again taking place, he wondered how he could solve his situation as fast as possible. He didn't like the feeling he's having by being far from his hometown. A promise was made, and he couldn't just give up on it. No matter how much the thought of his stepfather and Kabuto still stung as hell.

With his mind deep in thought, he didn't notice a motorcycle coming his way, causing him to jump with a startled yelp as the vehicle passed beside him with a speed that's definitely not legal. By his surprise, he didn't notice the slimy object on his way, making him slip, his hand automatically reaching for the gate he hadn't notice was at his side.

Only that the gate hadn't had the power to support his fall, the metal he's holding parted with the rest of the…is that even a gate?

He landed in his butt, a pained groan coming out of his lips as he angrily threw the piece of crap away. What the fuck dude? He snapped his gaze sharply to the…junkshop? It was a house…house that looks like it's ready to dropped dead in any seconds. The gate now missing a piece of metal, fence with lost parts, paint peeling off the wall, making way for web of spiders taking its place and the roof…he'd almost scream in panic as a gust of wind passed it and the roof gave off a sign that it's slipped off its position.

It reminds him of the houses vampire usually resides in.

"Oh. That's a very troublesome thing." A bored voice pulled Naruto from his disbelieving observation of the thing that dared to resemble a house.

A grey-haired man with a hairstyle that defiled any law of gravity, stared down at his figure on the pavement, the mask on his face shifting as he smiled. "You ruined the crazy monster's holy gate."

"What?" Naruto exclaimed, getting on his feet. "I didn't ruin anyone's gate because it's already ruined!"

"You ruined my gate?" a low husky voice snapped from behind.

The blonde was ready to defend his innocence versus the pile of garbage as he turned around but what his beautiful blue eyes met froze him on the spot. Standing before him was the most beautiful man to ever walk this shitty earth's surface, dark chinky eyes focused on him as those pale skin glinted on the sun's rays. Natural pink lips moving as he says something but Naruto remained rooted at his spot, appreciating the piece of ho—art that was in front of him now.

"What?" he asked absently after a pale hand waved itself in his eyes.

"Are you deaf, idiot?" the man snapped, annoyance lacing his voice and suddenly, he was not beautiful anymore, he turned into a nasty big bad wolf.

"What did you call me, bastard?" Naruto grated, fist curling at his sides as the man seemed ready to answer. "Repeat it again and I'll shove down my foot on your eye sockets."

"Is that how you treat the person you just ruined their gate?"

"Wha-I didn't! It was its own fault for being so…weak."

"I demand payment for this."

"Yah! You can't just accuse me of something that's clearly not my fault…do you even live in that cave?"

"I won't be demanding for money if I weren't."

"Liar! It's not even a house!"

"I can sue you. I'll sue you for insulting my house, you simple-headed moron."

"Naruto!" a woman called out, interrupting the argument that was taking place. The blonde man whipped his head to the familiar voice, frown in place as he readied himself to demand justice at being insulted because of a shit of a house by this handsome-carabao-farting-monster-man.

Sakura was currently grinning at him in a comfortable way, erasing the stiff and guarded woman he just met a while ago. In her side stood a clown, for that is the only way to describe those abnormal worms above his rounded eyes, watermelon haircut that should be banned from any barber shop and a lithe body covered with slimy green skin of a lizard, what in the holy name of Jesus is that?

Ahh, but there is also another thing to diminish the mini-heart attack that wanted to take place because standing not far behind the two was a heartthrob that he couldn't comprehend why he's not in Hollywood. Long chestnut fell flawlessly on his back, tied in a loose ponytail and his eyes…the first time he'd seen eyes like that. So white as snow, so peaceful like clouds. Just like his smooth pale skin.

He couldn't help but compare this man to the dark-eyes of the bastard.

"Hey, Naruto. I see you already met two of my closest close friends." Emerald eyes drifted to the two men at his sides. "Although I'm not really happy that you met Satan's left and right hand men first."

"Ah, I'm hurt, Sakura."

"Shut up Kakashi-sensei."

"You know him, Sakura?" the raven took a step closer to the blonde, his biceps brushing off with tanned skin, making Naruto jerked at the electric sizzle that crawled to his spine. If the pale man noticed it, he hid it very well, not even glancing at the confused blonde.

Sakura raised a questioning brow. "He's my latest client, why?"

"He ruined my gate."

"I didn't."

"So you're denying it? I have Kakashi here to prove it."

"Haruno." Naruto snapped his head to the frowning woman. "I came here for protection not to receive pointless accusations and insults. I don't know why you took me here! All of the human being here are crazy!"

Sakura looked ready to beat him into mush when the gorgeous long-haired man stepped forward, preventing her from lunging at him. He calmly took the fuming blonde before drifting his eyes to a very bored looking raven.

"You're Uzumaki Naruto, right?" he started. "I'm Hyuuga Neji, the barangay captain of Konoha and also Sakura's boss-"

"Wait, you're also an agent?"

"Yes, in fact he owns Byakugan Security Agency."

"Oh."

"As I was saying." Neji looked pointedly at the pink-haired woman, directing her a look that clearly says he didn't like being interrupted. Sakura pouted at being blamed. "I'm sorry for the treatment you received but my townspeople are not usually like this. Well, they are but they don't mean to offend in any way."

"Didn't mean? Well tell that to this bastard!" Naruto pointed a finger to the raven who was currently picking up the metal the blonde had the misfortune of laying his hands into.

"You can't blame him blond." The gray-haired man that was called Kakashi commented, eyes focused on something behind Naruto. "You ruined his gate."

"I didn't!" Naruto screamed indignantly, kicking the said gate with one foot. "It's ugly by the way!"

Six pair of eyes focused on the gate as it gave off a warning sound, rattling dangerously. Silence reigned the group as they watched it fall slowly, untangling its bond from the ground to land into a heap of useless metals.

Naruto chuckled nervously, stepping back from the crime scene in a flash. "A-ahehe-he.."

"You-"

"Oh, here it is! A fight of blazing youth will ensue in a minute, dear people! Watch closely-"

"Lee!" Sakura cut off. "Remember what we talked about? About keeping calm in serious situations? Huh?"

"Oh, I definitely remember, my fair lady Sakura!"

The conversation was blocked from Naruto's ears as he tried to run away from the killer glare a certain man with a weird duck-butt hairstyle was currently giving him. He tried smiling to ease the tension but all it came out guilty. "Look, I didn't mean to-hey, why you pulling my ear, you dinosaur!"

"Let's take this to my office."

* * *

Naurto's first impression of this out of normal town was really taking its role to the core. Currently, he's sitting in Neji's office inside the barangay, discussing about the damage he had done to one pissed Uchiha Sasuke, the name of the grumpy raven.

That should be perfectly normal but why in the name of holy a massive townspeople were in the same room?

The two couples he had nearly murdered at the bakery was in the room too, together with, guess what, pairs of love birds too that Naruto nearly wants to just grab the cactus in the desk and slam it into their faces one by one and slowly, oh so slowly with his maniacal laugh.

But there's something interesting too, within the room is the famous actress of the whole country of Konoha, Sabaku no Temari and in her arms is her infamous long-time lover, a lazy guy (according to the blonde's interview) known for Shikamaru Nara.

And last, why is Neji seems to obsess with his cactus plant? The guy had been staring and grooming the plant with matching care and tenderness since they entered the room. Ugh.

"So, we're here to discuss the charges Sasuke will like to file against the blond for ruining his precious and antique gate." Kiba Inuzuka, the brown-haired man from the bakery, said in a fake serious tone, chest puffed out.

"Shut up, dog-breath."

"Don't insult him with that, Ino. He'll take it as a compliment."

The group laughed and Naruto nearly cracked a smile at Kiba's offended expression but the dark-eyes focused on him made him stay put on his position. He felt extremely conscious with Sasuke's gaze on him, urges like straightening up and peeking at the mirror to look at his messy hair was floating through his confused mind.

"Enough. Take this seriously guys." Neji snapped.

"Sorry, captain." The group chorused, well except for Sasuke and Kakashi. The grey-haired man was busy on his little corner, reading a suspiciously-looking green notebook with a certain glint on his eyes.

"Sasuke, you know Naruto is my company's client, so try to lower your punishment."

"Hn."

"How about, making him a sex slave?"

"What!"

"Or a strip dancer."

"That's the same thing!"

"Oh, the blonde's blushing…"

"I am not!"

"Minimize your voice, moron."

"Don't tell me what to do, asshole!"

"Guys." Neji's voice thundered across the small room. "Can we at least try to be civilized here? My office's looking like a jungle every time you're here. Who made you come by the way?"

Shikamaru sighed. "They wanted to see the person who had the guts to even lay eyes on Sasuke's ancient cave."

"Can everybody please stop insulting my house?"

Naruto glared at the raven. "It's true though. It's so hideous it should be buried in the deepest pit of mercury. I don't even understand why I have to pay for it; it's ruined…or destined to be ruin."

"It wouldn't be ruined if you haven't."

"Arghh! I'm out of here!"

"Wait." Neji called out in a slightly loud voice, causing the blonde to huffed in annoyance before slumping down on the chair again. "I know it might not make any sense to you but believe it or not. Konohagakure is the best place for you to hide."

"Yeah, Captain's right." Kiba chirped, making Naruto all the more irritated. "Konohagakure has the best facilities needed for your protection. Why do think there are so many high-profile people who chose to live in here? Neji ensure our privacy like no other captain can."

The entire room nodded in agreement and Naruto almost like being bullied. He doesn't have any other choice after all. The blonde hired an investigator because he has no connection whatsoever to protect him from those two assholes in his house. Not that he can't just stab a jigsaw through their head but Naruto really didn't want to spend his life in a prison. And if there is anyone who should rot in that hellhole, getting ass rape every day, it's those two.

Sighing, he roamed his eyes on the people staring at him intently, waiting for him to make a decision. Can he really live with them? With their craziness? Oh well, Naruto's crazy too and he'll make sure they'll suffer as much as he will if he decided to stay here.

"Fine." He grumbled. "As long as you promise to help me take care of my problems cum annoyances."

Sakura suddenly plopped herself on the office table, a grin stretching her face. "Great then. I won't have any trouble informing you about the case if ever."

"So where should I stay?" Naruto wondered and the group suddenly had a mischief on their glinting eyes.

Neji spoke first. "Mr. Uzumaki. Before we go to that, we have to deal with the damage you've done with Sasuke's ancient house." He held one hand up when the blonde looked like he was going to protest again. "Even if what you say about his house is true, you still caused damage and that's why you have to compensate in either paying him or do whatever he wants."

"What?" Naruto howled disbelievingly. "You want me to do whatever he wants? What if he told me to jump over a building? You're crazy! And I refuse!"

"Idiot." A voice snapped, making the room turned their eyes from the fuming blonde to the irritant Uchiha. "Why in the world would I do that?"

"I don't know." Naruto snapped in return. "Maybe because you're a bastard with an ugly house that looks like its swallong innocent people."

A pale man with an obvious fake smile on his lips raised his hands. Protesting groans were heard as Kiba moaned at how 'Sai' shouldn't be given a chance to speak. Neji ignored them all and motioned for the man to speak up.

"I suggest-"

"We don't need it."

Sai coughed. "As I was saying, I suggest that Naruto should compensate for what he had done by agreeing to help clean Sasuke's house in his duration of stay. And my dear cousin here should also let Naruto stay by his house in a gesture of gratitude."

Naruto was about to argue at the unfairness of it when Sasuke's spoke, surprising everyone in the room. "That's a good idea. Let's go." Then he stood up and proceeded grabbing the surprised blonde by the hand to walk out of Neji's office, leaving gaping people inside.

"Well, that's a surprise." Chouji said after the couple left.

"What? Sasuke actually having contact with a person or that someone approved of Sai's decision?"

* * *

Naruto let the dark-haired man dragged him by the hand for a few minutes. He stared at their connected hands with blankly, his heart jumping on his chest every seconds that pass. Why was Sasuke holding his hand? Why did he do that overly-dramatic exit while being so utterly adorable?

Wait—what the. Naruto didn't just-

With a stupefied expression on his face, the blonde snatched his hand from the raven's grip, making the two of them stop at the middle of the street. Sasuke turned to look at him with a confused frown while Naruto glued his eyes on his throbbing hand as if he's questioning why it's connected to his body.

"What is it idiot?" Sasuke asked, he too looking at the blonde's hand in bewilder.

"You—"Naruto seem to scrambled for words before he pointed his finger accusingly at Sasuke. "What are you doing holding anyone's hand?"

"What?" The raven look confused for a second. "I was gonna take you to my house."

"And do you have to hold my hands while doing it?"

"No." Sasuke answered irritably. "Anyway, the sooner I show you your temporary room, the sooner we could avoid each other. You already said it, you can't stand me. And I can't stand any more stupidity. This place is full of it as it is."

"Wha-You're right! I can't stand you even if you turned into the most adorable puppy ever!" Naruto shouted angrily, ignoring the raise eyebrow for his comment. "And I can't also stand your equally ugly house! Well, if you think about it, that house reflects your attitude! You're both hideous!"

"Right. Right. Now can we please proceed now?" The raven sighed tiredly before he spun around to walk ahead of the blonde.

Naruto gritted his teeth hard. How could this bastard aggravate him this so much? The blonde was used to people getting frustrated by him but this raven proved to be as much as insulting as the blonde was. Naruto met a lot of people in his life and no one has yet to aggravate him as much as he did too them.

And yet, with just one glance from the raven, Naruto could feel himself boiling in rage because the look was just full of arrogance it makes him wants to pluck the bastard's teeth one by one without anaesthesia. And how could this man say that he will avoid the blonde? That was just unfair for all reasons!

Naruto refused to acknowledge the disappointed sigh that escaped his lips at the thought of not seeing Sasuke again. But they will live in the same roof! It's impossible not to see him!

He was startled out of his musings when a pale hand waved itself in his line of sight. Sasuke was frowning at him and before Naruto could utter a word, the back of the same pale hand reached for his cheek to brush it gently. His breath hitched as he stared wide-eye at the raven. Heart beating fast, he tried saying something but it seems like his throat was also caught in surprise for it refuses to cooperate.

"You have something on your face." Sasuke said gently and then he turned his back to the blonde again.

Just like that?

Naruto followed the raven in a daze, still not believing the man just acted human in front of him. And brushed his face.

When the two of them arrived at the latter's house, Naruto's giddiness about what just occurred started to diminished. He gave one last cynical look at the ruined gate he was accused of damaging before following Sasuke to the house supposed to be front door. Seriously, he could almost see the tears of that thing, begging to be released from its doomed life. Maybe, the gate was grateful to him. For ending its miserable existent.

By the time they reached the living room, Naruto was seconds away from whirling around and never ever laid foot on this man-made hell. And he was supposed to clean this?

"Woah." The blonde exclaimed mockingly. "You really took being a man seriously. I mean, I only heard it from my girl friends about how messy a guy could be but…you literally came out from their words."

Sasuke scowled and a taunting word he said. "Don't talk big moron. It's not my fault I was not born feminine like you."

Naruto almost had a heart-attack at the comment. "What-fuck you! Tell that to my face again and let's see who's manlier than who! And really, how could you say feminine with a straight face? Your ugly face say it all, fucker! I hadn't seen a feminine face as much as yours!"

"I don't have a feminine face, you good-for-nothing loser."

Alright, did this guy just give Naruto the most warming feeling a while ago? He's taking it back right here and now. There was nothing worth being giddy about this bastard at all.

"Anyway," Sasuke brushed out the blistering blonde in front of him. "Either Sakura or Lee will bring your things here later, For the time, you can start cleaning. The faster you've done your job, the faster you won't have anything else to thing. And you'll be sleeping in my room."

"What?" Naruto's head snapped to the raven's blank face. "Your room? Why?" How could Naruto sleep in there? And see things that might make his dreams go on a rampage?

"Because idiot, the guest room wasn't slept in like…since I moved here. And I rather not go into that place in its current state now."

"Oh." Naruto averted his gaze to hide the smile that momentarily passed his lips as the thought of Sasuke not having any guest for such a long time. "So where are you going to sleep?"

"On the couch." The raven said nonchalantly before plopping on the said couch. Naruto gazed at him as the man reached for a magazine on the coffee table. Without saying anything, he turned around and decided to start his cleaning on the kitchen first.

He wasn't surprised to see the cluttered state of the room anymore. Sighing, he rolled his sleeve up to his elbows and walked towards the bundle of unwashed dishes. He reached for the sponge and started his work.

How could Sasuke do these unexplainable feelings to him? Make him feel such strong emotions. He could easily be riled up just by one insult and then speechless just by one touch? His hands unconsciously reached to touch the cheek Sasuke brushed. The blonde could still feel the gentle way he-WHAT. THE. FUCK.

Naruto just got out of a relationship (well, not officially, more like ran off) that plunge a knife through his chest and here he is, not even a day ago had passed and he's delving into a dangerous territory once again. Sasuke didn't even look like a bit interested to him and he doesn't even know if the man was gay for Pete's sake. Just that Sasuke agreed to let him stay at his (ugly, hideous, mortifying piece of shit) house. And softly brushed his cheek, goddammit.

Why Sasuke did that? And why did he offer his room when Naruto should clearly be the one sleeping on the sofa for intruding like this? Is it because…Sasuke treat him like a-

Like a girl?

Naruto gasped. Of course Sasuke knew he's gay! All of the residents knew here he's gay! Sakura might have said he's running away from his partner that was planning his death together with his step-father..and the question that followed is, who? And the pink-haired girl would undoubtedly blurt it out. Just like that,

Plus, Sasuke did say he was feminine.

"Hey." A voice startled him once again from his inner musings and he snapped his gaze on the man comfortably sprawled on his sofa while Naruto work himself up for a mess he hadn't made. "What are you doing gasping and looking shock there? Is something wrong?"

Naruto twitched. Both from the taunting gaze and from the fact that Sasuke sees him as a fragile woman, dammit. The blond might like men but that doesn't mean he doesn't get offended when someone compared him to a girl. "Not really. I mean, see, I'm working my butt of here wiping things that I would rather not know."

Lifting a bowl, he pointed at the suspiciously green object terrorizing it. "What the heck is this?" he asked with disgust.

Sasuke stared at thing curiously before giving a nonchalant shrug. "I think it's the dinner I forgot three weeks ago."

Naruto gaped incredulously as he slowly bought the bowl down. "How could even live in this house? Don't you get suffocated? I mean, look around you." He gestured at the room. "It's so dark. Your bulb look like it's going to die within the next minutes. Why won't you open the curtains?"

"Hmm." The raven looked like he was contemplating the blonde's words before he gave a nod. "Sure. You can open it."

With a frustrated growl, Naruto snatched a rag on his way to the curtains. He glared at Sasuke before practically ripping the curtains from the windows. The room instantly brightened. If Naruto thought cleaning the house looks impossible, now that he sees everything more clearly, he was sure that he can finish this within three days.

Sighing contentedly, he started wiping the thick dust on the window. He could feel the raven's eyes on him but he refused to turn around. Really, he was only supposed to clean the house and not be the bastard's maid. Couldn't he slide the curtains himself instead of bossing the blonde around?

"Naruto."

The blonde stiffened. It was like the first time Sasuke actually called him by his name and his heart continued the war against his chest that was put a stop a while ago. He drew a shuddering breath before grunting, letting the raven knew he was listening.

"There's a cockroach clinging on your shirt."

A pause. And then Naruto was screaming at the top of his lungs as he bounced from one foot to another. If there was one thing the blonde couldn't bear to even lay his eyes on it was cockroaches.

His ego stripped from his, he lunge at the amused raven to try to get his help but the said cockroach untangled from him, startled by his outburst and then flew to the book in front of Sasuke. Naruto screeched in horrified fear at coming face-to-face on the insect, causing him to lose his balance. The youngest Uchiha smirk disappeared in an instant as he saw the blonde was about to land on the glass coffee table face first. He stood from his sofa and tried saving the blonde only to land on his butt when the other's weight threw him off.

And the thing that shouldn't be mention in Naruto's hearing range in the near future happened.

It was as if Naruto experienced the most erotic electricity that crawled down his spine after his lips touched the raven. His heart thumped hardly at his chest as his being literally turned into mush when those fathomless dark-eyes continued to stare at him. The blonde couldn't part himself from the sheer impact of what he's currently experiencing even though he knew he should get up right now and apologize. And stop kissing Sasuke.

Oh god.

With a shocked choke, Naruto bolt upright, ignoring the pained grunt from below him as he pressed a hand to his burning lips. Shit, he had kissed Sasuke. Not an accident like it was supposed to be but he laid there, doing nothing as he bathe at the moment.

"I-Idiot..get off. You're heavy." Sasuke grunted, his eyebrow furrowing in concealed pain.

Naruto immediately scampered away from the heavy-breathing body with eyes still wide as saucers. The raven took time to recover from the mind-blowing pain he had just received from falling down. Silence reined the two and when Sasuke finally calmed enough, he turned his gaze to the blushing blonde.

And that was it all took to make Naruto bolt to the door.

* * *

After the humiliating accident, Naruto found himself wandering through the peaceful street o Konohagakure . His eyes roamed from one place to another, watching cheerful kids play on the side of the road. His beach's atmosphere was also like this, calming and nearly euphoric. There was nothing better than seeing an innocent smile on a kid's face.

He missed, every day, the days of his youth. Where he doesn't need to mind over complicated things and where there was this thing called momentary heaven. He had been happy just being with his mom and dad but now…

Here he was, trying to get away from his untimely death. And running away from a man he had just met who always created turmoil inside his chest.

Too deep in his thinking, he didn't notice when a body bumped to him, causing it to tumble backwards. Naruto jerked and in an instant, he was at the guy's side.

"I'm sorry." The blonde apologized hurriedly, putting his arm on the other's shoulder. Red-hairs almost pressed at his cheeks, the boy lifted his head, revealing an aquamarine eyes that glare almost made Naruto ran away. Never mind the kanji tattoo on the man's left side forehead and the missing eyebrows. The blonde tried his hardest not to stare.

Chucking nervously, Naruto uttered an apology again before getting an annoyed huff from the other. He was shrugged rather rudely before the red-haired stood up, dusting his brown pants off from dirt before picking up a suspiciously familiar cactus.

"You're new here." The red-haired stated with a blank expression. Man, if Sasuke poker-face was scary then this guy was a fucking master at it.

"U-uh, yeah. I'm just here for a short vacation. By the way, I'm Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

Those guy's eyes sharpened and Naruto find himself slightly fidgeting from the intensity of it. "Liar."

"Huh?" the blonde asked, mystified.

"You're a liar. You're not here on a vacation; you're here because you're Sakura's current client."

Naruto looked stunned at the man's straight-forwardness before releasing a hearty laugh. He stared at the grimacing red-haired before putting his arms around the man's petite shoulder. "Right. Now what's your name?"

"Gaara. And get off me idiot." The man hissed, pushing Naruto away with an offended scowl before plopping himself on the pavement, the cactus tucked carefully on his lap. Naruto sat down too.

"Hey, why do you people always call me that?"

"People?" Gaara looked at him at the corner of his eyes. "Who else?"

"That bastard Sasuke." Naruto exclaimed with a heavy sigh.

"Ah. Uchiha Sasuke."

"You know him?"

"Who won't?" The red-haired said in a distracted voice. "He's pretty popular with the girls here. Every mother wants their daughter to put a ring on that man."

"Oh. He's a bastard though. He makes me clean his horrendous house and-"

"He let you come in to his house?" Gaara asked in surprise, hands unconsciously begun to pat the cactus in his lap.

Naruto nodded hesitantly. Why does Gaara made it sound like unbelievable? "Why are you surprised? Is there something…Sasuke's hiding in his house that can harm anyone?" he gasped in faked horror.

Gaara looked stupefied at the accusation before scowling in distaste. "No, moron. It's just that no one has ever infiltrated his cave before other than Kakashi and his cousin."

"Hmm? Why? I mean, sure Sasuke's house hard to look at but other than that, I don't see any reason why people should stay away from it. " Naruto paused. "Unless it has something to do with cockroaches."

The red-haired shook his head, eyes looking down in hesitancy before he spoke of in a soft voice. "It's just that…Sasuke viewed his home very personal. He doesn't let people into it because he felt like they're invading his privacy…as well as the memories left by his brother."

"Brother?" Naruto asked in a perplex voice. "Sasuke has a brother?"

"Had." Gaara corrected. "He died when Sasuke was seven and he was thirteen years old."

"….What happened?" The blonde asked slowly, extemely curious at this new-found knowledge of the raven.

"Well, the Uchiha family was rich and it has only two inheritors. Sasuke's family owns a number of banks and it's only a matter of time before they were targeted by a kidnapper. Turns out their family driver purposely applied in order to do this. Sasuke and his older brother, Itachi was held in captivity for a month and the criminals demanded twenty million for the brother's safe return."

The red-head paused, lips curling downward to express his disgust. "Sasuke's parents were forbidden to involve the police on the matter so after a negotiation, Mikoto and Fugaku agreed to exchange the amount of the money for their sons. They met in a particular bridge and after Fugaku laid the briefcase on the middle ground, Sasuke instantly ran for his parents. And then the police siren was heard. Mikoto anf Fugaku didn't obey the captors after all."

Naruto swallowed apprehensively. "And then?"

"The kidnappers panicked and shot off Sasuke. But Itachi jumped, taking the bullet for himself instead. The shot was fatal and Itachi was declared dead-on-arrival by the doctors."

The blonde looked down at his feet grimly. To take somebody's life just for money, how disgusting. These monster didn't know how much damaged they were causing on the victim or maybe they did and they simply ignore it for their own greed. Maybe Sasuke and him weren't too different from each other after all. They were suffering the illness money bought to people.

"It was that very reason why Sasuke chose to live in that 'horrendous' house of his." Gaara continued. "He thought that if he continues to live in low-profile, people won't see the need to focus their attention on him."

Yes, it does make sense. If Sasuke was so traumatized by the kidnapping incident, its only natural he would try to divert people's attention from him. So that's why, even so the raven probably is richer than Naruto could ever be, he'll remain on his beloved house for the rest of his life. Haunted by memories, the blonde thought absently.

"Why..why do you know all of this? Are you related to Sasuke?" Naruto questioned his eyes on the cactus as the red-haired continued gracing it with his soft touches.

He saw Gaara shrugged before focusing his gaze behind the blonde's back. "It's hard to keep secrets in this place."

"Oi, moron, what are you doing here?"

Naruto's heart leaped up to his throat before he completely became still. He heard Gaara saying something with an unmistakable smugness on his tone and the blonde gulped, turning around to face the nightmare he ahd just tried to hide away from. And it just happened that Sasuke was scowling down at him and Naruto had the gall to stare directly at the other's lips.

"What are you doing Naruto?" The raven snapped, left hand tucked on his pocket jeans he reached out for the blonde's hand and tugged him upward, nearly sending the other flying to his chest.

Naruto let out a surprised yelp before stepping back from the raven. "Y-You, what are you doing here?"

"You ran away from your task. I think it's only natural for me to look after my wandering housemaid."

Almost instantly, Naruto could feel himself boiling up. All the awkwardness left from the accident kiss were washed away as he hollered angrily at the smirking man. "I. AM. NOT. YOUR. HOUSEMAID!"

"Uh-uh." Sasuke dead-panned. "Sure you're not. Now let's go." And then he grabbed the blonde's hand again and started walking ahead. He took three steps before he came to an halt, ignoring the blonde's sputtering, he looked back to the red-haired man currently attempting to make it look like he's not hiding something on his back.

"And Gaara, Neji's currently tearing the village apart looking for his cactus."

Naruto perked up and looked back too while Sasuke continued leading him by his hand. He saw Gaara turned into different shades of red before smacking the cactus right in his face. So that's why the familiar cactus felt familiar, it was Neji's obsession after all.

"Hey.."the blonde started in an hesitant tone. "I..Gaara told me..why you're house looks like it is now."

The raven's grip on his hand immediately tightened and Naruto winced, wishing he had just kept his mouth shut. Deciding to salvage his life, he took on a teasing tone and squeezed their connected hands. "You and Gaara seem to have something. Do you like him Sasuke?"

Sasuke coughed indignantly, eyes going impossibly wide as he whirled around to face the amuse blonde. "Hell no idiot! How could you even come to that conclusion?"

"Oh?" Naruto's eyes glinted in mischief. "I still think you were undressing him with your eyes just a while ago."

The raven looked even more scandalous before he grabbed the blonde forward, clamping a hand on the man's mouth. "Don't say that! If Neji hears me he'll kill me for sure!"

Naruto struggled against the hold, laughing continuously at the mortified look on Sasuke's face. "You still haven't answered my question yet bastard. You like him don't you?" He wiggled his eyebrow in addition.

"No, idiot!" Sasuke hissed in annoyance. "I don't like him at all and besides, Gaara's been practically chasing Neji all his life."

"Oh oh..is that jealousy I detect in your tone?"

"Goddammit Naruto, I told you I don't like him that at all!"

"What, why are you being serious all of a sudden? I was just joking." Naruto grinned mischievously.

The raven glared at him for a second before his pale hand came to ruba t his forehead. "What am I going to do to you Naruto?"

Naruto looked puzzled, trying to make the raven look him in the eye. "What's wrong Sasuke?"

"So Gaara told you.."

The blonde bit his lip, stepping closer to the now serious raven. He tried laying his hand on the other's shoulder but Sasuke just seized it and hold it firmly. "Sasuke..I'm sorry for..intruding. You don't have to-"

"Right." Sasuke nodded slowly, his eyes taking that same emotion it did when he brushed the blonde's cheek. Still holding Naruto's hand, he turned to the direction of his house, the blond in tow. "I've always regretted not being able to save Itachi..that's why, I promised myself that if ever I was given a second chance, I'll hide him in my house so we'll both safe again together..with mom and dad."

Naruto didn't know what to say to that so he just averted his gaze and let the dark-haired man guide him to the said house. Suddenly, it was not as bad as it looks anymore and butterflies swirled in his tummy again. Great.

* * *

**To be continue . . .**

**A/N:** I'll post the second part one to two days from now. It won't be longer than that I swear. I know I suck at SV Agreement. Thumbs up for this! College teaaaaaaaaaaaaach me! I demand it! And reviews dammit, I need it. T_T


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** You Got Me

**Author:** Praecipula

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Taken, Based and Inspired from:** Calle Pogi Series 'Ryu' by the beautiful and unique Sonia Francesca (I hope she doesn't kill me for this)

**Warning:** Yaoi (boyxboy), language and my inability to create the perfect ending.

**Author's Note: **Oh hello people of the world who hates fanfiction now because of the infamous removing of M-rated stories. Believe me, I am infuriated (not for my stories of course but because almost of my favourite stories!) as hell! My beloved authors are slowly transferring and yes, I love you so much **Dmnq8. **And I know this is late but I never meant for it to be! I swore I would post the second half before Sasuke's b-day but when I looked at the date three hours ago, I hyperventilated when I saw its July 23 already! *bawl her eyes out* Forgive me people and now this becomes **Uchiha Sasuke's** birthday gift. I'll just post the gift I meant for him in the first place on another special date. T_T

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** SasuNaru (aheeem)

**Summary:** Naruto was furious after he learned of his stepfather's plan together with his boyfriend. After he ran away from them, courtesy of the bodyguard he rented, he landed working as a housemaid to a banker which house was ready to crumble.

* * *

Azure eyes fell down on the still smoking food that was being laid down on the table. He could feel his stomach clenching excitedly at finally having something to eat. Last night, he hadn't been able to eat anything; he just dropped dead on the bed and slept until a rough hand rudely shook him because apparently, it's already quarter to eleven.

Sasuke had told him to take a shower and change so they could eat breakfast. Naruto was busy trying to get back to sleep and if it wasn't for his grumbling stomach, the raven wouldn't be able to lift him from the bed at all.

It was such a surprise that Naruto managed to get extremely comfortable last night. The Uchiha's room wasn't as messy as the rest of the house was so the blonde could happily live now.

"Thank you." Naruto said sincerely as he dug down on his food, he saw Sasuke reaching for his mug of coffee before grunting in return. The man had taken him to Chouji's bakery and though the place usually doesn't serve breakfast, the chef gladly made them one for the sake of the visiting blonde. Heh, people's aura in this village were really starting to brighten up in the blonde's eyes.

Sasuke scoffed at how much Naruto were stuffing into his mouth each spoon. With a sigh, he sipped his coffee once again, ignoring the curious stares directed at him and the blonde.

"Hey.." Naruto said between mouthfuls of rice. "I'm gonna postpone cleaning your house for a bit, I need to go to the market to buy some stuff. I forgot to grab my soaps and toothpaste on my way here."

The raven glared as some rice flew to his direction. Showing his displeasure by grimacing, he nodded, "Sure. Just make sure you get back as fast as you can."

"Yah! You don't have to so demanding—oopss sorry. I won't talk when my mouth is full." The blonde grinned in apology as more rice flew.

"Hn."

"Yo Sasuke!" A brash voice called out, making the couple turned to look at the stupidly grinning Kiba that just entered the bakery. The raven's face instantly darkened when the brunet jumped at him, enclosing him on a friendly half-embrace.

Sasuke scowled in annoyance, shrugging the hand off. "Don't touch me dog-breath."

"I see." Kiba said amusedly, glancing at the blonde who resumed eating. "Your boyfriend hasn't changed your bastardness yet."

"Kiba." A new voice intervened. "Stop teasing Sasuke. He might just snap one day thus breaking your neck like he always wants to do."

"Ah, Captain Neji. How thoughtful of you join your humble minions. Glad to see you're not murderous now after you're precious cactus went MIA."

"I'm not his minion, damn you."

Naruto silently lifted a spoon to his mouth as he observed the three interact. Neji and Sasuke seems to have some superiority complex going on about them, successfully making Kiba feel like the worst of all human entity. But the Inuzuka seems to fire back by spewing insults at the two.

"Hey blonde." Kiba suddenly looked at him with that teasing tone of his. "I heard you slept late. Did Sasuke tire you that much?"

"Drop it Kiba." Sasuke snapped with his usual annoyed voice, his eyes peeking at the blonde who frowned at the statement. "Don't go messing with anyone's business."

"You know how he is." Neji said as he stood up from his chair that he dragged from another table. "Anyway, I'm going. I still have to look for Shukaku."

At that, Kiba seems to find more bully materials. He plopped on a nearby table, his pinkie finger coming to twinkle his nose as his wicked grin only stretched wider. "Ne, Naruto.." the brunet called out in a mysterious tone, "Have you seen Shukaku lately?"

The blonde raised a brow, noticing the stiffening of Neji's body. "Who's Shukaku?"

Sasuke suddenly stood up, hands reaching for his wallet and he dropped a couple of cash on their table. "I'm going. I can't stand anymore of this stupidity on a certain someone here."

"Wha-hey!" Naruto exclaimed in protest but the raven was already walking out of the shop. Blue-eyes dropped down to his foods in regret, deciding that he would finish this up as to not waste the jerk's money. Che. "You were saying Kiba? Who's Shukaku again?"

"Oh nothing.." Kiba waved his hand dismissively before giving Neji a pointed look. "It's just Neji's cactus."

"Cactus? You named a cactus?"

"It's just not a cactus! It's something more..well, you probably won't understand." The long-haired man scowled and turned to leave but the blonde's confused voive stopped him.

"Cactus? I saw Gaara with a cactus…it looks like the one you had in your office."

And then Kiba was literally bursting with laughter, his form bend over as he tried forming words. Neji looks like someone who had been finally cleared the world of its entire problem and he stared at the blonde with gratitude. Naruto simply couldn't get what was happening and as he was about to ask, the door to the shop opened again and Sasuke walked towards him and grabbed him by the hand again.

What was it with this guy always dragging him around?

"Sasuke-hey! What the hell are you doing now?" Naruto growled but made no move to snatch his hand back. He looked over his shoulder as the raven was taking him to the door and saw Kiba still hunched over in laughter while Neji has that amused smile on his lips before pointing to a nearby sign.

'**Do not leave your valuable things unattended.**'

The blonde chuckled in understanding as Sasuke and he exited the bakery. His hand was still enclosed by the other and Naruto felt so at ease. Taking a glance to the silent raven once and a while, he sighed, squeezing their hands. "Where are we going?"

Sasuke looked at him before answering briefly. "To the supermarket."

"Oh. You're going to come with me?" Naruto grinned excitedly but the raven didn't answere, he just keeps walking while holding the blonde's hand. And Naruto was perfectly okay with it.

Moments later, Naruto was currently being killed by the glare Sasuke was giving him. He snickered softly, bolting to another section as he heard the raven gritted curses at being left in his humiliation. As soon as they entered the market, Naruto bullied the raven into pushing their cart, as to ask why he would need one when he was just there to grab his necessities, he shamelessly answered that since Sasuke was taking him shopping, he might as well buy some foods.

Then as they were striding to the tissue section with Sasuke sulking, Naruto immediately turned sheepish as he stared at the pile of tampons. Then he proceeded jumping for one and throwing it into Sasuke's cart because he was the one holding it, making the girls nearby giggles.

Smirking at bastard when he finally caught up to the blonde, he threw some cup noodles on the cart as he ignored Sasuke's protest on how unhealthy those things were. "Hey Sasuke, what flavour do you want?" Naruto asked, eyeing the group of potato chips in front of him.

"I don't want any. It's bad for your health."

"Hey!" Naruto suddenly jumped as he grabbed one chips before smugly shoving it into the raven's face. "Its tomato flavoured."

Sasuke's eyes immediately dropped to the chips and he coughed lightly. "Sure. I'll have one since you insist so much. Now hurry up, you still have some cleaning to do at home."

The blonde continued snickering as he dropped his purchases on the cart. He figured tomatoes were Sasuke's obsession while he was checking the man's refrigerator. The only edible thing there was tomatoes.

After they exited the shop, paper bags being carried with an irritant Uchiha, Naruto stretched his arms upward. God, he felt good. Glancing at the still sulking raven, he grinned contentedly. It's so good ordering the bastard around and since Naruto figured his dirty little secret, he promised to make the best of it.

Oh yes, Naruto knew Sasuke felt attracted to him. It all makes sense now. Letting the blonde live with him, snatching him back the yesterday when he wandered out for a bit and the fixation on grabbing the blonde's whenever it's possible. And opening up a bit and brushing his cheek and deeming him as his valuable thing. Oh, Naruto's heart was surely taking happy jumps in his chest.

"What are you smiling about idiot?" The raven bumped lightly bumped his shoulder and Naruto turned to him with his most pleasant smile.

"Nothing."

As his heart was about to take one high leap at seeing Sasuke softened, a thing vibrated inside his pocket and he frantically dug for it. It was his cell phone and a very unwanted monster is currently on the line.

With a scowl, the blonde slide the green phone icon to the red before putting the thing against his ear. "Kabuto. What is it?"

"_Oh come on…can't I call up to hear my boyfriend's voice? I missed you.."_

Naruto felt like puking all of a sudden and he glared at the ground, venturing his anger on it instead since he can't very well reached for the jerk to bash his face on his lovely knee. "I'm busy right now. I can't talk to you."

"_Oh. That's sad. When will you come back?"_

"I don't know. I'll tell you when I do."

"_Okay."_ Then the blonde heard a voice shout to Kabuto to get ready for his next scene. Figures. The man was off whoring himself to the media again. _"I miss you Naru-"_

Naruto looked up, startled when his phone was suddenly snatched from his hand. He watched as Sasuke cut the line and as if it was not enough, he shut the thing off and the he looked down at Naruto with obvious displeasure.

"Don't talk to other men when you're with me." And to the blonde's utter happiness, Sasuke's head bent down and cupped his face before planting a light kiss on his cheek.

What just happened?

Naruto followed the retreating form of the raven with his eyes as his hand felt for his cheek. Goddammit, Sasuke has no right kissing him out of the blue and—and-face red as tomato, the blonde hurried to catch up to the raven, his steps having a little bounce in them.

Staying in this village wasn't bad after all. In fact, it's starting to get really interesting.

* * *

On the next few days Naruto was staying at Konohagakure , he had fallen in love. Madly, deeply and irrevocably. Oh god that sounded so cheesy.

But how could he help it? When a certain raven's crush reared its lovely head and making the blonde's heart pound happily with every second? Uchiha Sasuke was one hell of a man for making Naruto felt like the most cherished person on earth. Despite the ugly name-calling (which grated on the blonde's part unbearably) and the aloof attitude, he loves him.

Naruto Uzumaki stared at his ceiling in horrified stunned at realizing this very vital information of his life. And the next question in his was, Oh god why? He had only met the guy for a week and now, having woken up from a really wild wet dream, he suddenly came to the conclusion that yes, he loves Sasuke.

They had been…somewhat close since the blonde discovered the raven's infatuation in him though Sasuke has no idea Naruto knew. He had taken it upon himself to be as affectionate to the Uchiha as much as he can. He had been nothing but trying to get on Sasuke's good side since then.

Naruto could hear the shuffling of utensils in the direction of the kitchen but he remained still, Sasuke's commanding voice for him to get up and eat breakfast a background on the maelstrom of emotion swirling rapidly in his chest. He was mortified of course but he's also happy.

He has no doubt Sasuke loves him too. If the man hasn't been pampering him the last few days then he don't know what else to call it. Sasuke would always prepare him breakfast, take him on the park, let him associate with other person while guarding him attentively and most of all; he had been touching the blonde every minute.

The raven would always hold his hand without fail. Either they were watching a movie or strolling on the streets, his hand was always encased on the man's. And then there was that added arm around his shoulder that was starting to frequently occur. Not that Naruto was complaining. He was glad a person like Sasuke was attracted to him considering the man hast to be made of iron.

He was in the middle of berating himself on entering love zone again when Sasuke poked his head on the room with a frown, wearing an adorable apron on his too-hot-to-handle body of his. Naruto almost melted into the bed. "Naruto, I know you're awake. Come out here before the food gets cold."

The blonde yawned; nodding lazily as he got up to strode over the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and washed his face before exiting the room. Bouncing on his feet and with a big grin on his face (oh hey love did that to you); he sat enthusiastically on the chair, waiting for Sasuke to serve down the food.

"What happened? You looked…happier than usual." Sasuke asked curiously, putting down plates and eating utensils in front of blonde. After grabbing his own, he plopped on his seat, waiting for the blonde's reply.

Naruto took his time answering as he stuffed himself with food. Oh god, the raven should have to have a degree in the kitchen if he can cook this magically. "Nothing. This day's just sunnier than the past days."

"What are your plans for today?" The raven put down catsup in front of blonde which was met by a disgusted scowl. The blonde hated that thing.

"Nothing in particular."

"Hn. Want to watch a basketball play in the gym? I heard Neji's holding a friendly competition today."

Naruto's eyes sparkle in excitement and he nodded vigorously. "Hell yeah."

Later, after Sasuke lent the blonde his spare jersey, Naruto sauntered out of the room with a dramatic manly pose. One arm on his hip as he gazed deeply into the dull eyes of the raven, his lips curled in a very sensual way. Enticing the man to make a move, he innocently or not tilted his head back to show his alluring neck. It was too perfect.

If it wasn't for the bastard.

"You know, you're kind of good-looking in away, away off."

Naruto visibly twitched, his smile suddenly strained as he dropped his supposed-to-be seductive pose. "Right now, there's only one thing that keeps me from breaking you in half, I don't want another you walking around."

They had emerged into another one of their daily arguments and the blonde absolutely refused to go out if the raven didn't apologized to him. He was offended! He had swallowed his manly dignity and fussed over himself in the bathroom just to look good in Sasuke's clothes and the bastard didn't even spare even a little compliment. Needless to say, Naruto was only dragged from the house when Sasuke snatched his hand and tugged him closer, smirking at him that if they don't get out of now, he won't be refrain from raping him.

The blonde gaped and was almost tempted to stay stubborn.

Other residents whom the blonde saw in the Neji's office back then were already in the Gym by the time he and Sasuke arrived. The teasing they got were enough to make the raven want to go back home but Naruto relished them with almost sinful pleasure. Whenever someone asked that the blonde doesn't look irritated like he was on his first day there, he would grinned sheepishly and latched onto Sasuke's arm and say that he was too happy since the raven take care of him properly.

Naruto was shoved away and left spluttering in indignation towards the back of the retreating Uchiha.

The first game set, Naruto joined. He was on the opposite team of Sasuke, still sulking at the way the man dismissed him. And by the end of the set, the village learned of how much the blonde could get really violent. They watched as he inconspicuously hit the Uchiha repeatedly with the ball and not get any penalty. God knows how much Sasuke was shoved outside of the court too many times to be count as accident.

The second game, only Sasuke joined as Naruto was too irritated to play and deemed it too weak of the Uchiha to lose to the blonde's team. Kiba, being on the same team as Naruto laughed maniacally at the ruffled look on Neji and Sasuke's face as the blonde mockingly managed to shoot a three-point shot at the last seven seconds thus making 22-24.

Naruto sat on one of the bench as the game was about to start again, two bottle of water on his lap while he was being circled by some of the girls. Ino was making these angry expressions as she told Shino to get out of the way and let Choiji win. Kiba glanced up to them and gave a wink at Hinata only to curse at by the angry blonde woman for blocking her view.

Shaking his head in amusement, the blonde took notice of Sakura's absence. The pink-haired woman had been really busy with Naruto's case over the week. Grimacing at the remainder, he looked down and begun thinking of how much despair he felt at receiving the news.

It turns out that before his dad went on one of his business trips at Thailand that ended his life when his plane crashed, the will of testament of his were already done. Minato Namikaze already finished arranging the certain document and it says that his second spouse, Orochimaru Sannin will only get his fair of the inheritance once his only son finally marries.

Now it makes sense, the hurry. Orochimaru wanted him to get on the move with Kabuto already so he could up his dad' money already. And being the selfish cocksucker he was, he planned to kill Naruto so he could get the blonde's share too. This is undoubtedly the beach resort.

He couldn't explain the rage he felt at that moment. He really trusted the two men and only to confirm their murderous plan and by the name of a piece of sheet of all things, still caused a huge agony in his chest. Even though he was more than ready to throw them away as part of him, there was still a tiny hope in his heart that they would be able to talk it like civilized person.

But to degrade his father's memory. That he could not forgive and his jaw tightened in suppressed fury. He wants nothing more to go back to his hometown and sail those evil asses in the depths of jail but Sakura said he had to wait. They had to find the perfect opportunity to strike. And Naruto would admit shamelessly that he was also holding back from going back. He couldn't just leave Sasuke yet and his new-found love or whatever it is that was currently taking place in their relationship.

But before he go back, he'll make sure Sasuke knows his feelings and that the man was special to him.

"What are you doing being all emo there?" a voice commented smugly making Naruto raised his head to the audacity of this dark-haired man to look sexy even if he was drenched in sweat. "I thought that was my and my house's job."

"Wonderful." The blonde answered dully. "I thought you bastardness would be swept away by your sweat but I was wrong. You looked even more of a asshole with your ego swaying back and forth on your sleeve."

"What's wrong with you? You're awfully irritated today."

Naruto huffed, eyes going over the score-board and saw that Sasuke's team won. With a scoff, he pushed one bottle of water to the raven's chest and the man took it in stride, sitting beside the blonde whom Ino occupied during the game but the woman was busy fussing over her boyfriend now. "Same to you. You'd done nothing but throw negative words to me all day. You even shoved me a while ago!"

Sasuke raised a brow at the accusing tone before taking a swig on his water. "I was just joking. Don't take it seriously."

"Oh right. Because I would take the idea of you joking seriously."

"I have a sense of humour."

"And I there's vacation trip to Mars costing one cent."

"I do. I bet I can crack a joke right now." The raven gritted offended by the blonde's refusal to believe him. "Why does a moron open a bottle of medicine in a slow manner?"

"What?" Naruto asked drily, humouring the clearly upset man.

"Because he's afraid he'll wake the sleeping pills."

The blonde stared at the raven in dead-panned silence before the popping vein on the man's forehead became too much. Naruto burst out laughing in hysterical, the constipated expression on man's face as if he couldn't believe he had just utterly failed in cracking a joke. Sasuke looked-away in disgust as the blonde continued chocking in his own laughter.

And when it finally died down to snickering, Naruto eyes focused on the raven's back. He could feel his heart almost exploding with love to this certain moody man. At how a normal person could love with this magnitude to a person he had only just met and mostly had arguments rather than pleasant conversations, Naruto would never know. And when his heart taken a particular joyous leap at knowing that Sasuke felt the same attraction for him, the blonde decided there would no other perfect time than this.

"Sasuke…"Naruto whispered softly, making the said man turn to him but the blonde prevented him. "Just keep your back to me..I have something to say."

Sasuke's back stiffened in mild anticipation at what it could be. "What is it?"

The blonde leaned forward for a second; his forehead resting on the raven's back gently before he pushed himself off. "Say it out loud when I finished." And with slightly trembling hands, Naruto raised one finger and drew a capital 'I' on the jersey, followed by a heart. Taking a large deep breath, he finished it with a 'U'.

"I heart you?"

There was a mortified pause. And then Naruto was cursing loudly as he pushed the raven's off the bench, eyes blazing angrily as he stomped on the crumpled form of the man. "You fucking waste of flesh and space! I was confessing dramatically here and as always, you're here to ruin it!"

"Aw, aw!" Sasuke yelped and was relieved when he saw Shikamaru and Neji rushing to take the blonde out of the raven's range. Naruto struggled wildly, kicking and flailing his hands as he continued firing dirty words. The people that remained on the gym watched with interest.

"Oi Naruto. Calm down." Shikamaru grunted in pain when a particular hard punch landed on his stomach.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! DID YOU HEAR WHAT HE SAID-WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM? I WILL SHAVE-"

"I love you."

Naruto halted, not sure if he was hearing it right or it was just some more bullshits. He looked at the serious expression on Sasuke's face before his entire body sagged helplessly. Neji motioned for Shikamaru to let go now and the two of them backed off, going to where the rest of the villagers stood still.

"You said I love you." Sasuke continued. "And I know you know too that I feel the same way. I love you like I've never loved before. But we can't be together now Naruto. I know you expect me to be your boyfriend instantly but I can't."

"Why the hell not?" The blonde demanded in confused anger. He took a step forwards towards the raven, ready to kiss the hell of him out just to convinced him that they were perfectly made for each other. "I love you. You love me. What's holding you back?"

The Uchiha's body tensed at the sudden closeness and he tried hard planting his feet on the floor in case his body decided to betray him and snatch the blonde to his home. "Naruto, you just came out of a relationship. As much as I want to believe that you didn't love that man-"

"I don't! Sasuke, I don't love that cocksucker anymore!" The blonde interjected in protest but the raven's expression didn't change. He stepped forward again.

"Anymore. It means you did before. I don't want you to enter a relationship with me recklessly. Because if we became a couple, I won't be able to let you go. Ever. So I want you to settle everything first and if you're a hundred percent sure then that you can be with me without anyone else on your mind, I'll still be here."

Naruto felt a panic attack coming on. His every fibre was against in just letting the man go this way when the two of them finally confessed their feelings but Sasuke has that stubborn look on his face. It was so unfair! The blonde knew he held nothing any more feelings towards Kabuto since the day he learned of the man's betrayal. All that was left now was anger and fury because he had let a person like that in his heart. But feeling this kind of intensity of love he have for Sasuke put what he felt for Kabuto a shame.

Sure, he had been ready to marry Kabuto but that was just because he thought he was perfect. The man had never done anything wrong and Naruto felt like he would be happy living with a man that obeyed his every whim. Now that he thinks about it, marrying Kabuto was just convenient and bearable. The safety of kindness secured the blonde's heart.

But Sasuke was different. The man aggravates him and makes him feel cherished at the same time. Whenever he was with the raven, he could his pulse pumping in life because the company was just exhilarating. Sasuke draw different emotions from him that he thought had never existed. Sasuke made him feel alive.

That is why he absolutely refused to believe Sasuke's words because he fucking knows he is one thousand percent sure that he wants to be with the man.

With a determined tightening of lips, he pounce on the Uchiha, arms curling around the man's shoulder before tugging their lips closer. Oh god, kissing Sasuke was euphoric; he thought incoherently as the man opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. Eagerness override the blonde's rational thought and without thinking that there were too many people watching, he pressed his body closer to Sasuke, his tongue meeting the others and he released a wanton moan.

By the time they pulled apart, Naruto's erection bulge against his jersey short and one glance at the raven's, he knew they were experiencing the same. Catcalls were thrown everywhere from the amused townspeople and the blonde threw a cheeky grin at them.

Taking a deep breath for the moment of truth, Naruto turned his eyes to Sasuke, ready to see the admission on the man that yes, he was in fact wrong if he don't accept the blonde now. But he was taken a aback instead. Disappointment coiled on his abdomen as he saw the stubborn look on Sasuke's face remained even after their passionate kiss.

Snorting softly and a smile on his lips, Naruto retracted his arms from the man and successfully untangled himself from the possessive hold of Sasuke. "Che. Fine, if that's what you want. But remember, you'll regret letting this ultra-hot body go." And with that, Naruto turned around to pack his things. Guess Sakura had to move faster now.

"I love you."

The blonde almost missed out those words amidst the loud cheering and clapping of the villagers not knowing what happened next between the couple. Naruto's heart swell with adoration at this pompous dark-haired man and with a smile, he started walking away.

_I love you too so you better appreciate this, bastard._

* * *

Naruto's first day back in the beach resort was met with dazed eyes and foggy brain. He felt body hugging him and hands clasping his own but they didn't register in his mind. The only thing he could remember was Iruka ruffling his hair and telling him he missed having a stupid blonde in his kitchen so much. There was much indignant protest that followed.

Next thing was the absolute burst of rage when he saw Orochimaru standing on the baluster, a pleasant smile on his lips as he welcome his step-son home. Naruto barely held himself from lunging at the man and throwing his heavy luggage at the fucker's face, hoping to dislodge some teeth on the process. And then Orochimaru had to mention Kabuto's name, saying that his _boyfriend _won't be able to personally welcome Naruto home because of an important contract he had to sign that day.

Naruto sweetly excused himself from the bullshit of it all and he shut himself off to his room all day. He had driven all the way to the resort, refusing to let Sakura because the woman had done enough for him. He was sure sneaking documents and paying professional people do had drained her so much and the least Naruto could do was to be a gentleman.

He had stared at his wall for a long-time, thinking how much he missed his raven already. He hadn't waited for Sasuke to come home from that incident in gym before he was already hauling his things off to ran to the headquarter where he knew the pink-haired was. Naruto didn't think he would be able to get away from Sasuke if he sees him again.

The blonde stayed at the HQ for a day before Sakura thought its time already. One of the people she hired confirmed that Kabuto Yakushi bought an engagement ring from a prestigious brand and she though it's the perfect opportunity to catch the two pawn-of-Lucifer who were probably laughing maniacally for their brilliant plant.

Sighing, Naruto closed his eyes tiredly, ready to let the darkness lull him to sleep. He couldn't wait to get this over with so he could claim Sasuke all to himself already.

The next day, he woke up feeling like there was something missing. He sniffed the air confusedly, searching for the familiar smell of cooking breakfast and he jerked up in bed when what he felt instead was the strong blow of air. Looking around, he was perplexed to find his room surrounded by glass.

And then he remembered he wasn't in Sasuke's home anymore and he won't wake up to the raven's cooking or the newly cleaned house of the man. Hollowness settled on his tummy and he let himself fall back unto the bed again. Naruto knew this day will be the most boiring one. There was absolutely nothing to do.

Or so he thought.

Orochimaru was leaning on his doorway, a soft smile on his lips and Naruto couldn't help but reached for the pillow beside him to bury his face into it. He would be murdering the fucker otherwise.

"What is it?"

The older man raised a brow at the snap, realizing that the blonde must still be tired. Hiding the irritation on his tone, he strode to the room, dragging the large box in his hands to the bed. "Come here, Naruto. Kabuto dropped by a while ago but I told him you were still sleeping so he just left this. For you."

Naruto's interest perked up and he peeked out from the pillow. "What's that?" he asked dubiously at the box now lying beside him. Orochimaru sat next to it and ran his hands over it while that smile still stretched his lips. Oh no, Naruto refused to open that thing. If it is a bomb, well, their plan was screwed.

Seeing the sceptical look on young man's eyes, Orochimaru laughed softly. "Open it Naruto. Kabuto says he worked hard for this."

His curiosity reaching its peak, Naruto sat, reaching to open the box. And when he did, he knew instantly it was formal clothes. There was a thin-veil covering the thing and he slowly peeled it away, revealing a white tuxedo delicately embroided with intricate designs on the collar. He looked at it emotionlessly. "What is this for?"

"Oh. It's for tonight. You'll see." The older man smiled, getting up before he hugged the still man. Ruffling the blonde's hairs, he whispered happily, "I hope for the best of the two of you. Kabuto is a great man and I know he'll take care of you."

"Sure." Naruto said dully, trying to keep the sarcasm from his tone. This was suddenly making sense. Kabuto would propose to him tonight. "I hope so."

Nodding, Orochimaru stepped back and sauntered over the door again. He looked back and threw one last smile to the stiff form of his step-son before exiting the door. Naruto looked down at the box's content again when he heard the door clicked. Now, if he ever gets hurt in this, he'll only have Sasuke to blame.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke entered the gym calmly; his posture slack and hands on his pocket. It was not lost in him when the place quieted down to murmurs, making him suddenly want to go back to the safety of his house. But then, he won't be able to relax too for the blonde's memory would be in every corner of the place.

It had been exactly four days since Naruto left and all the raven could do was mourn at the man's absence in his life. He hadn't been eating breakfast either because just thinking of not cooking for anyone makes his stomach refuse any food. Sasuke knew he shouldn't be affecting like this because it had been his choice but still…

"Yo!" a cheerful voice called from behind, followed the tapping of a familiar book on his shoulder. "How're you Sasuke? Haven't seen you around lately."

Sasuke turned and scowled immediately at seeing his uncle. "Kakashi. What are you doing here?"

"I should be the one asking that. What are you doing here?"

"Nothing." He snapped, whirling around to sit on one of the bench. His eyes caught sight of the same bench he and Naruto last sat and with protesting brain, he strode over to it and plopped himself, Kakashi still following him.

Goddammit, all he wants was to mourn in silence at the spot where they last had contact and pests were starting to make their way to him. He could feel the villager's eyes as he crossed his arms. They were kind of angry at him when they found out that Naruto was not walking away to wait for the raven in their house to have some wild monkey sex but instead walking away because Sasuke rejected him.

There was awkward silence and then seeing the thunderous aura of the raven, they proceeded to continue the next game. And when Sasuke got home, Naruto already left.

The following days were just complete hell. His friends wouldn't stop berating him and telling him how stupid he was. Even just going to Choiji's restaurant, they would circle him and talk about Naruto and urging him to go after the man before he was too late. He refused. Naruto knew he would be waiting for the man after he sorted out his feeling properly.

And when the pushing weren't working, his friends switched to another tactic. They would sighed regrettably and exchange theories on what Naruto and his boyfriend might be doing in the moment and if Sasuke weren't just such a coward, he would be wiping down icing from the blonde's lips, touching those cherub cheeks and kissing him fervently. He stormed out when they mentioned the blonde having hot sex without the raven.

Honestly, Sasuke couldn't figure out why he still insist on going out even if he knew he would only get pestered with. He could already see Kiba, Ino and Sai walking towards him with those smug smirks on their faces. Sighing irritably, he glanced towards the entrance and was more annoyed when he saw Neji and his cousin, Hinata entering the gym.

Kiba stopped in front of him with a grin and then he suddenly kneel dramatically, thrusting his amrs upward. "_There I was…waiting for a chance. Hoping that you'll understand the things I wanna say. As my love went stronger than before-"_

"Shut that up Inuzuka." Sasuke hissed, already feeling all his supposed-to-be alone time slipping through his fingers.

But the man was beyond listening and even Ino and Sai joined the song, mocked tears on their eyes as they draped themselves over the singing brunette, looking at Sasuke in faked anguish. Sasuke just want to punch them all. "_Maybe it's wrong to say please love me too co'z I know you never do. Somebody is waiting there inside for you. Maybe it's wrong to love you more each day co'z I know he's here to stay to stay…"_

"_No no you already do_!" Kakashi sing-songed in a high tone making the already furious Uchiah blistered in anger at seeing his uncle joining.

Neji was the one to stop the bullshit. "Guys." The Hyuuga scowled, cutting off the group from torturing Sasuke even more. Hinata giggled behind her hands. "Will you please Uchiha alone? He doesn't need any more headache caused by you."

"But we can't help it if he's too stupid!" Ino pointed out in her defence, ignoring the deadly glare Sasuke threw her way.

"Come on Neji." Kiba whined while stepping to Hinata's side. "You know Sasuke's being a jerk here. He has to go to Naruto and fight for him not mopped around the village, scaring the children away!"

The white-eyed man grimaced, looking at the Uchiha with a serious expression as he handed him a brown envelop. "It's you to decide Sasuke. Sakura is waiting for you at the gate. She's about to go to Naruto's hometown. And if you can't man up enough to protect your blonde then I believe Naruto doesn't deserve to pursue a guy like you."

"Sasuke." Kakashi intervened with an equally serious tone, his hand going to the stiff Uchiha's shoulder. "Naruto needs you. Now more than ever. It was wrong of you to pushed him away when he clearly need someone to depends to when his precious people were turning their backs on him."

* * *

Sakura Haruno checked her bag for her gun. Making sure it's loaded, she tucked it again. She glanced at the time again before breathing a sigh of annoyance. Sasuke sure is taking his time and if he isn't here in one minute then Sakura was leaving.

Naruto had texted him a while ago that he was already preparing for the dinner Kabuto arranged. And it should be the night where the man proposed and Sakura has to be there while the blonde execute his plan. Slipping a piece of earphone, she tapped her foot impatiently.

Then hear loud shouting,

Whirling her head around to the noise, she was surprised to see the entire gang making their merrily way towards her van with a clearly disgruntled Uchiha on the front. She saw Kiba bounced happily on his feet as he opened the sliding door, his short fang showing as he grinned at her.

"Yo Sakura,"

"What are you all doing here?" She demanded glaring at the grinning fools behind Sasuke.

"They wanted to come. I told them they can't but they still insist." The raven answered in obvious annoyance before climbing on the passenger seat. Sakura gazed at him with a smile before arranging her seatbelt.

"I'm glad you're coming, Sasuke."

She received a grunt in reply.

* * *

Tanned hands dusted the side of his tuxedo with a smug smirk. Blue-eyes shone with promised misery every time the clock move its leg. Chuckling evilly, Naruto imitated a gun with his right hand, pointing it at the wide mirror as he released a soft 'bang' sound.

"Kabuto Yakushi…" Naruto giggled maliciously. "And Orochimaru the greatest accomplished fucker of the world. You two shall meet your fate with my lovely hands."

"Naruto." Iruka stepped through the door, frowning at the suspiciously murderous intent on his young master's eyes. "What the hell are you doing?

"Oh." Naruto chirped all carefully revenged wipe out from his face and he blinked at the older man innocently. "Nothing. I was just so.._so_ excited for today's evening."

Iruka instantly grimaced at the mentioned and he looked away. Crossing his arms across his chest, the brown=-haired man leaned against the wall, worry obviously swirling on his down-cast eyes. "Naruto…are you really sure about this?"

"Sure about what?"

"Don't take me for a fool brat. I know what I see. I saw how that man arranged the one of the beach's function area and I know he's planning to propose to you."

Sighing, the blonde looked back at the mirror with a smile. "I know what I'm getting at Iruka. I am perfectly aware that this is a start of a new beginning." He sing-song, patting at the small recorder on his chest pocket secretly.

"Naruto-" Iruka started but the blonde was already sprinting to the door in haste, eyes twinkling in mischief as he saluted the brown-haired man with a small bye. The man was left sighing miserably at thinking of how much the blonde would regret his decision in picking that pathetic excuse of limbs sewn together.

Kabuto was already waiting for him at the entrance door with a smile when Naruto went down. The blonde smiled coyly before running to him for a hug, his instantly turning sour when the actor hugged him back. Quickly untangling himself from the man before he changed his mind about not killing him, Naruto asked despite knowing already. "So..where are we going?"

"You'll see." Kabuto smiled back, leading him outside as he reached for the blonde's hand. Naruto instantly hid them behind his back, not wanting to taint the memory of holding hands with this shithead.

Kabuto frowned at the gesture but quickly brushed it off, the blonde was moody like this. They walked through the beach until they reached their destination. Naruto barely raised a brow at the extravagant decorations. The function area was littered with yellow lights, creating a candle-light dinner feeling with roses littering the floor. On the centre, a lone table lay, a red rose on its middle and Kabuto reached for it, giving it to the blonde with a seductive tilt of his lips.

Naruto wants nothing but to shove the rose to the man's nose.

"Thank you." Naruto whispered dully, hands gripping the rose tightly as his blood boiled uncontrollably. Shameless, fucking shameless. The things this pansy would do just for the sake of money. "Really, Kabuto. What's this all about?"

Fuck with taking things slow first, he has no time for bullshits anymore. Crossing his arms, he tried acting nonchalantly as he turned the device on his chest pocket, immediately hearing Sakura's curse saying it's too early that she's almost there.

"Uhhmm.." The grey-haired man mumbled, his cheeks tinting in pink and Naruto agreed that yes, this man's surely take his acting career to the next level. "You see babe, I've been meaning to ask you this but…why should we take a sit first?"

"No." Naruto looked at the man seriously, leaning his wait on the table. "Tell me now Kabuto. I'm surprise and really curious about why you suddenly conducted a…" Blue-eyes looked around in disinterest before focusing on the grey-haired man again. "A date like this."

Sighing in resignation, Kabuto stepped forward as he fished something from his pocket. Leaning closely to the blonde, the actor pushed back some of the blonde hairs gently before gazing lovingly into those azure-eyes. "Naruto…I know it may sound sudden but I'm sure, so sure that I want nothing more than to spend my life with you. I don't know any other person who could make me feel like this than you. I found my true love in one handsome man named Uzumaki Naruto and as for the next days…" Opening the velvet box, Kabuto gripped the blonde's hand, showing the diamond ring inside. "I want you to be Yakushi Naruto."

What a lovely disturbing name.

Naruto let out a snort before he plucked the ring from its container. "Really now? A ring? Are you sure about this, _honey_?"

"I've never been so sure in my life."

"Well then…" Twirling the ring on his finger, Naruto snarled at the man. "Fuck you."

"W-What?" Kabuto spluttered indignantly, moving away from the fuming man as he searched his face confusedly.

"I said, you can go fuck yourself and rot in prison for this bullshit you were just spewing a while ago."

"Naru-"

"I know about it Kabuto." Naruto snapped, stepping forward to the shocked actor with a nasty sneer on his face. The shamelessness of this man to even look innocent when he knows exactly why the blonde was acting this way. "I know about your plan with Orochimaru. I know you plan to obliterate me after we get married so you could hog away all my inheritance"

"I don't-"

"Oh but you know what I'm talking about." The blonde continued cruelly, eyes darting to the trembling hands of his lover and he relished the fear radiating off the man. "Remember? The sex scandal that was leaked into the press? With your manager? Really?" Naruto laughed cynically, flicking the ring from his hand. "Your manager? Do you know what will happen to your career? Especially that drug was involved in the same video? You'll go down."

The fear was now starting to ebb away, showing the pure unadulterated rage on the fucker's face but Naruto held his ground, stepping a back a little in case a knife suddenly show itself up. "I know you paid an incredible amount to shut the reporter off but now, now that he's demanding an even large sum of money, you have nothing to give. And so you agreed to Orochimaru's crap in the name of keeping your fame intact. What a shame, you low-life."

Kabuto's smirk slowly materialized, running a hand through his hair as he reached for his phone. "I suppose our first plan won't work now. I guess with don't have any more choice but to kill you." He poised to call someone but Naruto was already there, snatching the phone away furiously.

"Listen here fuckhead, Oro-"

"_Naruto!"_

Two pair of head whirled towards the shout and Naruto nearly collapsed in surprise as he saw those fucking beautiful duck-butt hair sprinting towards them, his navy blue polo flopping wildly against the strong sea breeze and those eyes, oh god those eyes that were full of worry.

"Who is he?"

Naruto ignored Kabuto's question and instead reached for his leather shoe and throw it towards Sasuke's bewildered pretty face.

"Wha-"

"You fucking asshole!" The blond screamed. "What are you doing here!"

Sassuke stormed in front of the blond, his hand gripping the shoe in anger. "What the fuck, idiot. I came all the way here just to be thrown with a shoe?" he lifted the object in disbelief.

"I didn't ask for your pompous ass! What are you doing here? Where's the' sort your feelings first, huh?"

"Listen idiot, I know I was a major jackass-"

"Of course you are!"

"But I just didn't want to be your rebound!" Naruto halted at those words, lips parting apart as he saw the raven panting for breath at clearly running all the way here from the main entrance. "I didn't want t be a replacement of you shitty boyfriend-"

"Hey!"

"SHUT UP?" Sasuke and Naruto yelled in unison at stunned actor before the Uchiha faced the blond again to continue as if nothing happened. "Naruto…I was afraid that you were just misinterpreting you feelings. That just because you were feeling alone now, you're grabbing anyone out there just to be with you. And I can't take that. Because for the first time, I feel love for someone that was just so humungous I can barely breathe when looking at you. I feel my chest constrict painfully whenever you think of anyone other than me. I love you so much that I can't bear to think you don't feel the same way for me. That's why…that's why I told you to be sure of yourself first before you take me-"

Naruto cut him off with a hug, feeling his love swell painfully for this man as those arms encircled his waist in return. "Fucking dipshit. You're such an idiot; I know I love you more than I can love anyone else."

"I know. And it was wrong of me to judge you."

"Does this mean you'll take mw now?" Naruto leaned away to look at the goofy smile on Sasuke's face." We're together now, right?"

"Right."

"And you realized you can't keep me caged on your jaw-dropping house anymore?"

Sasuke chuckled, nuzzling the whiskered face in front of him softly. "I know that's why I'm planning to take Sai's offer of a new house."

"Great. And now where do you think you're going?" Naruto suddenly screeched, making the raven pulled away at the startling tone. They both looked at the running grey-haired man.

"Che." Kabuto faced them with a disdainful sneer while a shadow slowly materialized beside him, revealing Orochimaru's displeased face. The two looked at the couple in slit eyes before the older man lifted a gun a levelled it at them. "Such a shame. I never knew you could cheat on me like this Naruto but never mind, you're both going to hell either way."

"As if." Sasuke growled, pulling the scowling blonde on his chest. "He never did cheat on you don't worry. We were just discovering a beautiful relationship while planning for your utter demise."

"Now, now." Orochimaru stepped forward, looking anything like the man Minato married years ago. Naruto really felt so stupid at not seeing through this monster all the while they were leaving together. Kabuto he could understand because the man's an disgusting actor but his step-dad…" Who's gonna die here, Naruto?"

"You."

Sakura walked forward with a smirk followed by Neji whose currently directing the two suspect with a gun, calmly observing the rage on their faces. "You have the right to-"

"SHUT UP!" Orochimaru hollered, snapping his gun to Naruto's form. "If I'm going to hell, I'm dragging you with me young man."

But before the man could fire, Neji shot his arm, making him writhe in pain as he dropped his weapon. Kabuto had the look of panic as he debated whether to help Orochimaru or run for his life instead. The incoming siren of police stopped him and he raised his arm in surrender, pleading in his eyes as he took a step back.

Naruto composed himself and strode towards his stepfather, kicking the gun away from the writhing man. "I don't know where I went wrong. I never did anything for you to hate me. I treated you like a family."

Orochimaru snickered in disbelief, looking up at the blonde with his face contorted between anger and pain. "I fucking hate you. I fucking hate your father!"

"I hate you too." Naruto replied.

Later, azure-eyes watched as the police hauled the two to their car, hands chained together. Kabuto was screaming in protest, struggling wildly against the restraining hands while Orochimaru calmly let the police lead him, eyes glaring daggers at the quiet blonde. Sakura sauntered to where he was currently being held by Sasuke and she asked for the recorder she gave him. He gave it to her with a tired nod.

"Naruto.." Sasuke squeezed his hand after the pink-haired girl walked away.

Naruto looked up and instantly felt his weariness subdue at seeing those worry on the raven's face. He buried his face to Sasuke's chest, glad that his problem was finally being taken care of. "What?"

"I heart you."

He chuckled. "I heart you too bastard."

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N:** Fucking hell. You can now all throw fire at me for being such a cheesy piece of writer. Oh god, believe when I say I never wanted to end things like that and that it was full of crap and I totally rushed Orochimaru and Kabuto's captor. But I'm tired of this story and I don't think I could go on another day worrying for this. I'm glad it's finally out of my way.

Please review though because amidst all of my troublesome insecurities, they fuelled my desires! Feedbacks people! .


End file.
